shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Cozy takes Celestia and Luna's magic/The alicorns retreat
This is how Cozy takes Celestia and Luna's magic and The alicorns retreat goes in The Ending of the End. cut back to the fight shields protect her Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow! Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun! fires a big blast at them Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: Aah! shield protects them turns to her sister Princess Celestia: Ready, sister? nods Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What are you...? fly to her and power up their horns uses the Bewitching Bell to drain their magic are screaming in pain Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: pained groans they fall down, weakly Twilight Sparkle: NO! runs to them Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains! Lloyd: Tell that to yourself! Twilight Sparkle: Now! Baron sees the alicorns and becomes bitter Iron Baron: Princesses. Princess Celestia: Iron Baron. General Kozu: Ooh, frosty. Chen: You five know each other? Iron Baron: They were part of the nine who ended my rule of the Dragon Hunters. is concerned Cozy Glow: They did? Iron Baron: Yes. The Overlord: You forgot about one who you haven't fought. Me. attempts to use the Bewitching Bell on him nothing works Tirek: What the...? Samukai: Well, that was unexpected. The Overlord: Didn't ever checked the book you stole to see what was immune to the bell? looks in the book Samukai: Zero. Zip Zilch. Goose egg! Found the page. Cryptor: Then spit it out! Samukai: The Bell cannot take any magic from immune creatures. sees the picture Cryptor: What?! You idiot! Pythor: Master, side with us! The Overlord: No thanks. I'm already on the winning side. Baron is shocked Iron Baron: Wait. You're with them? Why? The Overlord: If anyone's gonna conquer Equestria, it's gonna be me. Not some rogues clouded by hatred and anger whose power only comes from a cracked bell. General Cryptor: So be it. The Omega: You are dark lord. Why have you not taken this realm? The Overlord: Well, I... the Ninja and their friends It's uh, complicated. Iron Baron: How the...? The Overlord: What's the matter, Legion? Never seen a spirit regenerate before? Part of my abilities. It's what makes me superior to modern villains. The Overlord: King Sombra was the only Equestrian villain who proved himself worthy of ruling! During his first attempt to retake the Crystal Empire and taught him how to wield his hatred as a weapon. As an apprentice. Krux: Apprentice? The Overlord: It was the best revenge I could think of. Princess Celestia: Overlord, what are you saying? The Overlord: I... I convinced Discord to pose as Grogar! gasps Lloyd: You did?! Why?! The Overlord: I thought it was a good idea at the time. Jay: Wait, so you're responsible for this? The Overlord: Yes, which is way I asked to bring back thirteen other villains. gasps The Overlord: I needed to prepare Twilight for ruling Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: Why? shouts Discord: Fly, you foals! alicorns are scared teleports her, Celestia, Luna, and the Overlord out are at the Crystal Empire The Overlord: I knew you would one day become the ruler, which is why I orchestrated many past events. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, Tirek, Starlight, the Pony of Shadows, Cozy Glow. All of it. flies to him Princess Celestia: You've made a mistake, Overlord. Do you have anything else you want to tell us?! The Overlord: That depends on if you want to hear the bad news or the grave news? Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?! The Overlord: I panicked and ran! Twilight Sparkle: And the grave news? The Overlord: My army has abandoned me. And I mostly orchestrated the past events so I could make a triumphant return to history and never be forgotten ever again. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you asked Discord to pretend to be Grogar! The Overlord: I do one nice thing for you, and this is how you thank me?! Princess Luna: You're a villain. The Overlord: A better villain. are angered Princess Luna: You asked Discord to do your dirty work?! The Overlord: At least I know how being a villain works. Princess Celestia: You've made a great mistake! The Overlord: And that's my fault?! Twilight Sparkle: This is no time to argue! and Luna are shocked by her words The Overlord: Okay, let's get going. Twilight Sparkle: Do you mind?! The Overlord: Yes, I do. We are wasting valuable time. All that matters is this. out the shard Princess Luna: The shard. Princess Celestia: What about the Crystal of Truth? The Overlord: Ugh, it didn't work. But this will! They fear it. Twilight Sparkle: The others were our friends. They were more than friends, they were family. But you don't understand that, do you? is angered Princess Celestia: What's the point? You're never gonna understand, because you only care about yourself! growls The Overlord: Every moment we delay risks our survival! Princess Luna: There's more to life than surviving! stomps off in anger The Overlord: How is it that out of all the villains, I'm the only one to successfully defeat you and rule Equestria? steps up Twilight Sparkle: Because you are the greatest villain. Overlord stares at her in surprise learns from his past The Overlord: I am? nods Twilight Sparkle: And you made a mistake! walk off in anger is displeased The Overlord: How do you reason with that? to Shining Armor You, Armor Boy. If any of you Crystal Empire citizens are capable of logical thought, it is you. Tell them. Shining Armor: I'm happy to say, you're mistaken. At this moment, even I am incapable of logical thought. leaves others follow him as the Overlord is surprised